Love & War
by Lil Beamer
Summary: No slayers or vampires here. The setting is the 1930s and will also go into WWII.
1. Chapter 1 Part One

Love & War  
  
by Lil Beamer  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Faith  
  
Feedback: All feedback appreciated. thanks  
  
Distribution: If you want to post it on a website, feel free. :)   
  
Disclaimer: The characters contained in this fic are the property Mutant Enemy & Joss Whedon.  
  
This fic is very au. There are no slayers or vampires, but Buffy and Faith are the heroines. And the rest of the main characters are from either Buffy or Angel or from other SMG and Eliza shows.   
  
Single quotes indicate character's thoughts   
  
Author's note: I'm only going to post a short bit for the first part to see if you guys are interested before I rewrite my next part. Hopefully, you can guess where I'm going with this. Yes, this will be set in World Word II Europe, eventually.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Part One  
  
United States - 1933  
  
Brother and sister raced each other through the thicket and toward the newly built house not far from their own. A family was moving in today. They had overheard the news while in town that morning.   
  
"Stop pushing, willya?" the young dark haired girl grumbled as her brother gave her another hard nudge before breaking out ahead. Lately, Harry was always cheating when they played. It seemed the only way he could beat her, despite being nearly two years her elder.   
  
Frowning, she followed in annoyance, only slowing her pace when she knew she'd lost.  
  
Harry laughed loudly, turning to shout triumphantly, "The winner!" Bending, to catch his breath, he smiled at his scowling sister. "Aww, c'mon. You're not sore, are you?"  
  
"Naw, I guess not. As long as you admit, you're a rat." Faith teased, tussling her brother's hair. "Geez, you're even starting to look like one. Angel's right. Get a haircut."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Faith jumped back from his grasp, still chuckling. "Ratboy, Harry!"  
  
"We-e-ell, I oughta-" Harry drolled, doing his best Cagney impression. The two busted up laughing.  
  
"Yeah, you oughta."   
  
The siblings' banter was interrupted by the sound of a cars rumbling down the unpaved road.  
  
"Shhh. Climb," Harry instructed, giving his sister a boost up the tree. He watched in amazement as she effortlessly made it to the top. Even though his sister was closing in on twelve, she was still very much a tomboy, which was good. Harry couldn't really abide by those frilly types. The longer it took Faith to get that way, the better.   
  
Carefully, he chose his path. Wondering with some worry, if perhaps he was too heavy for the branches.   
  
"Whaddya doin', Harry? Get up here." Faith stretched, taking her brother's hand and helping him to the branch. They managed to get settled without being noticed.   
  
An assortment of vehicles parked, and started to unload.   
  
"Got dad's spyglass?"  
  
Harry smiled mischievously, reaching in his back pocket. "You know it." He plucked the item out and passed it to his sister. "Don't hog it."  
  
Faith snickered as she brought it up to take a peek. The first thing she noticed was that there were far more people piling out than could be in one family. "What gives? There's like fifty of them."  
  
"Let's see."  
  
"Pipe down and wait your turn." Faith crouched lower, continuing to watch. Nothing interesting was going on. Shrugging, she handed the small telescope back to her brother. "Dullsville. A picture show would've been better."  
  
Taking the spyglass, the shaggy haired boy crawled out on his belly toward the edge of the branch. "You just got to know how to do it," He explained.   
  
Snapping it open, he squinted through the eyepiece.  
  
"Sure, teach me, Junior G-man." Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, not much fun-" His voice trailed off.   
  
"What is it? Whatcha seeing?" Her brother was acting odd. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, I--I think that's their daughter."  
  
"So?!" Faith snatched the telescope from him. "What's with you? Does she have six arms or somethin'?!"  
  
Harry reddened and glanced away.   
  
"Ha! You're sweet on her, ain't ya?" Faith teased while placing the spyglass to her eye for another look. Her taunts died immediately when the golden-haired beauty turned to face in their direction.  
  
"Mercy!" Faith exclaimed. Stumbling slightly, she reached to clasp the tree.   
  
Her heart raced as she peered back through the branches. Here was the prettiest girl either of the children had ever seen...how one imagined a storybook princess to be, dainty but regal-- a real dish.   
  
Faith gasped as the girl continued to stare.  
  
"Hey, give it back."   
  
"Shush, Harry. She's onto to us," the brunette whispered, batting the boy's hand away. "Don't move."  
  
They both remained perfectly still while the blond girl gazed at their hiding spot.  
  
"Daddy, someone's over there, watching us."   
  
"Don't be silly, honey. Now come on inside and help your mother."  
  
"Damn, she's leaving. Gimme that." Harry once again tried to wrestle the telescope from Faith, causing her to lose her footing.   
  
"Ow!" The younster shrieked as she tumbled from the tree.   
  
"No!" Swinging down, he caught his sister's hand. "Faithy, hang on. I gotcha. Don't let go."  
  
.....  
  
"See, Daddy!"  
  
"Buffy wait!"  
  
But the girl ignored her father and rushed over. The instant the two saw her approaching they both lost their grip.  
  
"Aww crud!" Faith cried out, slipping to the ground. Fortunately, the lower branches and leaves broke her fall.  
  
Buffy hovered near curiously while her father leant over the intruder, checking the girl for injuries.  
  
Faith nervously scooted from him. "I'm okay."  
  
"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Hank reassured.   
  
Buffy leaned closer. "Hi, what's your name?"  
  
"Harry," the boy beamed, stepping in front of his sister to grab the blond's hand. "How do you do?" He shook it enthusiastically.  
  
Faith snorted in amusement. "Dope, she's asking me."  
  
Harry let go, blushing.  
  
"Buffy, hold on. I think we should get them inside so I can make sure she isn't hurt."  
  
"Buffy?" The siblings laughed. "What sort of name is that?"  
  
Embarrassed, the girl frowned at her father. "Nevermind. It's only a silly nickname my daddy insists on using. My real name's Elizabeth."  
  
"Nah. I like Buffy."   
  
Faith's declaration won her an enormous smile.  
  
"Well me too!" Harry chimed in, envious when Buffy knelt near his sister to check her over.   
  
"Any pain? Dizziness?" Buffy asked in a very serious tone while carefully running her fingers through Faith's hair.  
  
Staring up at the blond goddess, Faith shook her head.   
  
"See daddy, she's fine. No bumps," Buffy informed him, still kneeling next to her new potential friend  
  
"My little doctor," Hank chuckled and gently guided his daughter back. "I look for myself though, sweetie."  
  
"Faith." The dark haired girl blurted. "My name's Faith."  
  
Buffy's grin widened.  
  
"Hank, what's all the commotion about?" Joyce stood out on the porch, calling to her husband.  
  
"Nothing, but I think we may have a couple of guests for dinner."  
  
To Be Continued (if you want) 


	2. Chapter 1 Part Two

* * *

Part Two

"So can you stay?"

Faith grew uncomfortable, recalling her mother's words about times being hard and how most folks didn't even have enough to eat. Her and Harry were supposed to politely refuse any offers, even if it was something as simple as a stick of chewing gum. This was their big brother, Angel's rule, but their mother backed him on it.

Sighing, she rose to her feet. "Not allowed. But thanks anyway."

"Nonsense. Certainly, your parents wouldn't mind if you stayed for dinner. They're invited too." Hank spoke up, taking control, "Harry, you run on home and fetch the rest of your family. Tell them that Mr. and Mrs. Summers would like to make their acquaintance."

The boy hesitated before meekly replying. "Sir, our dad's dead and our mother-"

"Can't," Faith finished, adding, "She's sick. Has been for a while. Anyhow, we're not supposed to take no charity, so we got to go."

The pity in both Buffy's and Mr. Summers' eyes embarrassed her. Impatiently, she yanked her brother's sleeve. "Com' on, Har."

Reluctantly, the boy turned to follow.

Hank glanced at his daughter, noticing her tears. "Children wait." Stooping down, he smiled sadly at the pair. "I'm sorry about your father."

"It's alright. He was a hero in the great war." Harry said, puffing up with pride.

"I'm sure he was, son," Mr. Summers agreed, clasping the boy's shoulder. "And I bet you're a lot like him."

Harry virtually glowed. "I aim to be."

"Awww, applesauce." Faith shoved her brother. "You're too lazy."

Hank grinned at the good-natured ribbing, stealing a peek at his entranced daughter. These children were apparently fascinating to her. Once again he congratulated himself on his daring decision.

Moving his family across the country and taking them from all that they knew--wealth, comfort, and social status, wasn't solely for his benefit. Not only did Hank want the opportunity to focus on his research, but he also wanted a more "normal" life for his daughter, one that involved interaction with someone other than servants or spoiled peers.

"Listen to me. The dinner invitation wasn't charity, only simple hospitality. We'd like to meet all of our new neighbors," Hank explained.

Buffy brightened, stepping forward to take each of their hands. "Please."

Swallowing hard, Faith tried not to think about the soft palm pressed to hers or the pleading look in Buffy's big green eyes. "I-I don't know. Um Harry, whaddya think?" She turned toward her brother, but he didn't answer, too stunned by Buffy touching him to speak.

Hank chuckled at Harry's lovesick expression. "Alright now. That's enough." He steered the boy from his daughter. "Go on. Go tell your mother where you two will be."

"Yeah and shake a leg," Faith called after him.

"Let's go inside. I'll show you my room."

The younger girl allowed herself to be led inside still puzzling over the handholding. By her estimation they were too old to be doing that, but she didn't pull away. There was something strangely pleasurable about the contact.

"Do you like?" Buffy suddenly released her hand and twirled around the bedroom they had entered. "My room."

Faith stared at the blond, slowly smiling. "Yeah, it's aces."

There were a few boxes, a bed, and a suitcase.

"Oh, it's not much yet, but we can fix it up." Buffy cheerfully dragged her bag toward the bed. Faith watched her for a moment before going to the window and gazing out.

"Who are all those people with you?"

"Other scientists mostly and workmen," the fair-haired girl explained popping open the suitcase. "My daddy's going to build a laboratory here. That's where he'll work, and I will too when I'm old enough."

"Labor-a-what?"

"Laboratory," Buffy chuckled, stepping behind Faith and putting her arms around her waist. "You've heard of that, right?" She rested her chin on the other girl's shoulder and closed her eyes while breathing in deeply. Faith even smelled good.

Faith froze. Had it been anyone else hugging her like that and she would have flattened them. "Uh-yeah. Maybe."

Buffy's nose tickled her neck, sniffing her.

"What--what are you doin'?" the brunette stammered, resting her forehead against the windowsill.

The petting left them both winded as Buffy awkwardly stepped back. "Harry's here."

"Huh." Dazed, Faith glanced out. Sure enough, her brother was running over the hill.

.............

She never told Harry about that or any of the other stuff. Even without knowing specifically, Faith had figured it was wrong.

In fact, whenever she touched Buffy, the blond practically panted. At the beginning, it struck her as funny, but then Faith's twelfth and thirteenth birthday passed and now another loomed on the horizon. Suddenly, it wasn't a joke anymore. Instead, all Faith could hope for was that Harry would scram for a bit.

"Hey, watch it," Harry growled as his sister pushed past him and took the seat next to Buffy. "That's my seat!"

"Oh Harry, shhh. The picture's going to start." Buffy held her finger to her lips as the theatre lights dimmed.

Frowning, the cuckolded young man climbed over the seats to tap the patron sitting on the other side of Buffy. "Beat it, buster."

"But I was here first," the boy complained. Harry began cracking his knuckles as if preparing to punch him.

"Unfair," the boy mumbled.

"Yeah, tell it to the judge." Harry laughed, heckling the smaller kid.

"That wasn't very nice," Buffy whispered as Harry settled next to her.

"Neither was Faith taking my seat, but you didn't say nuthin about that, did you?"

Buffy faced the screen without responding.

Before the movie began a newsreel played.

"Damn Nazis!" A kid yelled out, causing a brief commotion.

Faith leaned close. Her lips grazed Buffy's ear as she softly asked, "Want candy?"

Shivering, Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You sure?"

Harry slid his arm around the back of Buffy's seat and moved closer. "Buffy, do you want popcorn?"

"Yes."

With one word, she gotten rid of Harry and kept Faith near. As soon as the teenager left, she turned to shush Faith, but the brunette misread it.

Eagerly, Faith pressed her lips to Buffy's. The kiss was cut short by the hissing from children behind them. "Yuck! Two girls are kissing!"

Hopping to her feet, Buffy raced out with Faith close behind.

"B! Buffy, wait!"

They were almost a block away before the shorter girl slowed.

"It was an accident," Faith explained, gulping in air and bending slightly. She had no idea Buffy could run so fast. "Sorry."

Buffy's sea green eyes were wet with tears, as she peered back at Faith. "Sorry?" Incredulously, she exclaimed, "You ruin my life by kissing me in public and that's all you have to say!" She poked Faith in the shoulder. "I should tell Harry."

Faith's eyes narrowed. "You gonna snitch?"

Buffy walked off.

"No way!" The sultry young brunette hurried after her. "I ain't gonna be the patsy."

The older girl ignored her.

"Hold up! You wanted that kiss...And that's not all you want."

Buffy slapped her.

Chuckling, Faith grabbed the older girl and dragged her into the alley. "You wanna try that again, shortstuff?"

Afraid, Buffy backed away.

"Shucks." Faith whistled and shook her head, "Nutty broads."

"Ew, you're insufferable!" Buffy pushed her, catching Faith by surprise. They tumbled to the ground. Buffy however, had the benefit of Faith's body to break her landing.

Panicked, the blond hovered over her friend, "Faith? Faithy? Are you okay?"

"Better than that," Faith quipped, rolling to pin Buffy beneath her. "But I'll let you decide."

Fixated on Faith's lips, Buffy stared while they slowly descended to hers.

This second kiss was soft and gentle, unrushed. Gradually she processed the sweet flavor, only murmuring slightly when Faith's tongue slipped inside her mouth.

............

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, dear," Mrs. Summers instructed, giving the youngster a pat on her behind.

Joyce could hardly believe little Faithy was already fourteen. Glancing at Harry, she smiled. The boy only had eyes for Buffy. Joyce wondered how long before her daughter noticed that.

Faith's gaze locked onto Buffy. Giving her a naughty grin, she leaned over to blow out all the candles.

"Wow, sis." Harry teased, "I guess you'll get your wish."

"Yep," the brunette replied, her eyes never leaving Buffy.

Blushing hotly, Buffy followed their mothers into the kitchen.

Angel roughly pulled his little sister outside. "What gives?"

Faith shrugged innocently.

"Oh no, you don't. Not with me. I'm not dizzy over some dame, like you and Harry. I can see what's right in front of me. And so will others if you're not careful."

"I don't know what you're yappin' about, but stop being such a crumb and get lost," Faith snapped, trying to move past him.

"Alright, that's it!"

Tugging the brunette from the porch, he tossed her unceremoniously onto the grass, just to remind her that he could.

"Are you ready to listen?"

Red-faced, Faith nodded.

"Here's the deal. I'm onto you and so is Hank. I can tell. Now unless you want anyone else to know, you'll start acting discreet. Understand?"

"Uh, yeah." Confused, Faith brushed herself off. "That's it?"

"That's it." Angel repeated, going back inside.

"Faithy, pssst. Faith."

Faith glanced around, looking for Buffy. "B, where are you at?"

"Up here, dollface," Buffy snickered, imitating Faith.

"Ooh, I'm gonna get you!" Faith warned, lifting her gaze. She winked at the blond, then rushed in.

Angel wasn't the only one who witnessed Faith going up the stairs.

Joyce furrowed her brow, intent on following but Hank called for her.

Kicking shut the bedroom door, Faith jumped onto the giggling beauty. "You were snooping."

"Yessss."

"So you're lookin' for trouble, is that it?"

Buffy's smile widened as Faith nuzzled and kissed her neck. "Uh-huh."

..........

To Be Continued (if you want)


	3. Chapter 1 Part Three

Part Three

United States - 1936

"Mom, I'm going out." Faith snatched up the box of chocolates, she'd bought for Buffy's present. It took her a whole two months to save for them. She speculated that Harry's gift would be better, seeing that he had an actual job in town, but there was nothing she could do on that account. Tinkering with Angel on her dad's old projects was a much worthier cause in her opinion. Besides, she was learning loads of things that they'd never teach a girl in school.

"Hey ma, did you hear me? I'm going out," Faith repeated herself, as she headed down the hall. A hacking cough filled the air.

"Mom?" Pushing open the older woman's door, the teenager stood anxiously in the entrance. Angel was with her. The young man had just traded bedpans, giving their mother a new one to cough into.

"What's the story?" Faith shifted from one foot to another, taking in her mother's pale complexion. The fading beauty appeared more frail than usual.

"I've sent Harry to get the doctor." Angel didn't look at her as he carried the blood-spattered pan out.

....................

Checking her hairdo one last time, Buffy Anne Summers backed from the mirror. She had applied some lipstick and pinched her cheeks like the other girls at school were doing. Faith and Harry would be over soon. It was her birthday.

With a happy smile she took the stairs two at a time, humming the latest hit. "Hi daddy," the blond beamed as her father offered her his arm.

"May I have this dance?"

Buffy scanned the room, seeing her mother placing a record on the record player. Streamers and other decorations filled the area. "What's-"

"Surprise!" All sorts of people jumped from hiding spots--kids from school, people her dad worked with, and even a few relatives.

"Wow." Buffy smiled, speechless.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Her father leaned to give her a kiss.

"When did you-"

"Ah," Hank tipped back on his heels proudly. "All your mother's doing." Holding out his arm once more, he grinned as Buffy took it.

The pair joined the already hopping mass of teenagers as the music played. Buffy continued to search the room.

"She's not here yet."

Caught off guard, Buffy lifted her eyes. "Who?"

"I assume you were looking for our wayward girl, Faith."

Blushing, Buffy glanced away.

Hank tilted his daughter's chin up, meeting her eyes as he spoke. "Never be ashamed to care for someone."

"Hot-diggity!" One of the kids called out as another record started playing. This one was a fast song.

A breathless boy tapped Mr. Summers' shoulder. "Sir, can I?"

"Have at it, son." He stepped back as Xander excitedly took his place.

"Ready to swing?"

Buffy smirked and enjoyed the fun. After all, Faith and Harry would be there eventually. Neither one would miss her sweet sixteenth party. They were her two best friends.

............

"Is it serious?"

"Har, it's always been serious," Angel muttered impatiently while the doctor finished his exam.

Walking past the boys, he shook his head. Harry ran out but Angel escorted the doctor to the door. "Thanks doc."

"Faith... Faithy. Where's my baby girl?"

"Right here, mom." The brunette laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you how Angel got his name?" The woman asked softly, playing with her daughter's hair.

Swallowing down her tears, Faith answered with a lie, "No." Her mother loved to tell this story.

"Well, he was a big baby, and so hard to have. The midwives thought I'd never get him out."

"Yeah?"

"They kept saying push, push or he'll suffocate. I closed my eyes and prayed to the angels, and they helped me have my baby."

Faith held her mother tighter as the woman began to cough uncontrollably.

"Mom, I hafta tell you-"

"No..shhh. I already know."

Faith gazed at her uncertain.

"You'll take care of your brothers?"

"Yeah mom, but so will you," Faith answered, sitting her mother up so that she could breath easier.

"That's right baby. Now let me speak to my Angel," the brunette woman gasped between hacks.

Faith got up from the bed and went out. On the porch sat Harry.

"Aren't you going in?"

"No." Harry stared straight ahead. "What's the point?"

Faith frowned. "When mom's feeling sickly she always likes to talk to us."

"She's not sickly, Faith." The boy spoke sullenly, "She's dying."

"Take it back! You dirty fink, take it back!" Faith screamed, diving on him.

The two rolled off the porch and into the dirt. Harry was trying his best to control his sister and block her punches. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Stop it! Both of you." Angel stood on the porch, glaring at his siblings.

The pair broke apart, a questioning expression on their faces.

"Faith, get Father Matthews. Harry, come inside."

.............

The day that they buried their mother was a rainy day. Buffy stood by Faith's side holding an umbrella over her. It didn't matter though; the teenager wouldn't have cared if the water soaked her all the way through. Getting a cold and dying would have been preferable to what she was feeling at the moment.

Now they really were orphans. Maybe this was god's punishment for what she had been doing. In that case, Faith might as well have given her mother the tuberculosis herself; her actions killed her just as certainly.

Faith watched as the casket was lowered not even noticing that Buffy had taken her hand. Feeling as a murderer must, no amount of water could wash away the guilt.

..........

To Be Continued (if you want)


	4. Chapter 1 Part Four

  
  


Part Four

United States - 1936 (for those who've forgotten....lol)

Entering the clearing, the young man pushed open the cemetery gates and walked along the path toward his mother's grave. When he reached the headstone, he found his sister kneeling there as she had done every evening since their mother's death.

She didn't react.

"Okay Faith, that's enough." Angel sadly lifted his sister to her feet.

"Get your meat hooks off me!" Faith struggled to get loose.

Shaking her, Angel raised his voice, "You need to snap out of it; do you hear me?" He gently released her. "Avoiding everyone and playing hooky from school, none of that will bring mom back."

Faith's features darkened as she turned away. "You don't get it."

"No but I'm trying... Faith, talk to me."

"It's my fault mom died," the brunette lowered her eyes.

"How do you suppose?"

"Well, I--I've," Faith ducked her head in shame. "Committed unnatural acts," she mumbled the last part.

Arching an eyebrow, Angel spoke. "I don't know exactly what _acts_ you're referring to, but I do know that mom had the cough before a certain pretty little blond moved in down the road."

Faith kicked at the dirt. "Knew you wouldn't listen!"

"Now hang on. You're taking church and things the preachers say, way too literal. Frankly sis, some of it's absolute rubbish." Angel eased his arm around the teenager's shoulder and guided her from the grave sight. "We live and die by our own hands, Faithy. The lord isn't in the business of killing folks."

Sullenly the pair trudged home. When they passed the Summers' property, Faith gazed longingly toward the house.

"Go on already," Angel encouraged, happy to see his sister's grateful smile before she raced off. He lingered for a moment, telling himself that it was the right thing. Buffy loved Faith, and Harry would have to move on.

..........

A clinking sound awoke the blond from a restless sleep. Rolling over, she laid still and stared up at the ceiling. Another night with no rest, she thought dejectedly.

It had been over two months since Faith's mother had passed, and just as long since their friendship had ended. For whatever reason, after the funeral that day Faith would have nothing to do with her. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the memory of her beloved friend pushing her away and telling her to "make tracks", "they were through".

Broken hearted, she came home to find Harry waiting.

The exact opposite was true with him. As much as Faith worked to avoid her, Harry had worked to be with her. And a lot of Harry was like a little bit of Faith or so Buffy told herself. At least she hadn't lost both her best friends in one day.

Sadly, she twirled the ring on her finger. It was Harry's gift for her sixteenth birthday. He held off giving it to her until he could ask, would she be his best girl? Two months ago the answer would have been no, but now without Faith there seemed little reason to refuse. She loved him almost as much. Or rather, as much as she could love anyone who wasn't the wise-cracking, brunette bad girl that everyone lovingly referred to as Faithy.

Sighing ruefully, she wondered if Faith knew or cared. More depressed than ever, the green-eyed beauty climbed from her bed intent on pulling the shades.

The night was one with a full moon and the brightness was streaming in. It's probably what awoke her, she decided. That and the wind. After all, what else would keep causing the window frame to rattle so annoyingly?

While reaching for the string, Buffy spied some movement in the yard. She froze and stared in disbelief. Faith was below, searching the ground. Buffy squinted, watching as the girl picked up rocks.

Delighted, she unlatched the sill and pushed open the window in a hurry, but not before the brunette could toss another pebble. Buffy barely had time to step aside, allowing the stone to zip past and knock a picture frame to the floor. The breaking glass made both girls cringe. It seemed so loud.

Glancing back out, Buffy had to stifle a giggle as her friend tried to keep her curses quiet.

With one last shuffling of her feet, Faith embarrassedly began stammering an apology. She didn't know what had made her be such a louse, but Angel had set her straight, she explained.

"And if you could ever forgive me--"

Buffy's sudden fervent gesturing halted the brunette. She wanted Faith to come up.

Peering around, the teenager looked for a tree that would reach the third floor.

"No." Buffy nervously waved Faith to stay. She'd go down and sneak her in, but Faith wouldn't wait.

Before Buffy could get to the front door, she'd made it to the top of the closest tree and leapt to the roof.

The thud of her landing was luckily muffled by leafs.

"Whacky," Buffy muttered under her breath as she watched from the porch. Quickly, she turned and rushed back up the stairs.

"Hiya," Faith whispered as the blonde bounded into the room.

"Don't hiya me! I told you to wait. What if you fell?!"

"Shhh, don't blow your wig. It was a cinch. I made it easy." Faith grinned charmingly. Holding out her arms, she added, "see...not a scratch."

Buffy's lip twitched as she struggled to remain cross. "Well just the same, I wish you'd listen for once."

With a widening smile, Faith drew near. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," the blond murmured as she gazed at her friend. "Do you know how much I've missed you?" Her voice cracked slightly, "every minute of every day."

"Likewise, doll," Faith whispered, swallowing hard as Buffy took her hand and led her to the bed.

..........

To Be Continued (if you want)


	5. Chapter 1 Part Five

Part 5

Gracefully crawling onto the mattress, Buffy patted the area beside her.

Faith lagged behind, her confidence waning. Sure, they use to neck, during their few times alone, but usually one of Buffy's parents or Harry was somewhere nearby.

Without that ever-present danger, the youngster suspected they'd do more. She didn't know if she was ready. What if listening to the boys at school didn't teach her enough?  What if she wasn't any good ...or worse yet, what if Buffy just didn't like it?

The descriptions Faith had heard were crude, often downright disgusting. She faltered.

"Aren't we going to kiss?"

"Uhhh yeah,...You bet."

Resting one knee on the bed, Faith gazed at the pretty blond but made no other move.

"Faithy, is something wrong?"

"Nope. Everything's Jake." The dark-haired girl squelched down her uncertainty and joined her friend.

................

Angel entered the house to find Harry pacing.

"Well?"

Stalling, he headed for the kitchen with the young man at his heels.

"Didn't you talk to her?" Harry asked impatiently. He glowered when Angel winced. "What's got into you? Thought we agreed. You were going to put a stop to it."

Shrugging, Angel filled the tea kettle.

"Hey!" Harry shoved his older brother, forcing Angel to face him. "I'm not too keen on Faith being out all night to hang around the cemetery; it's no good."

"This will be the last night."

Snorting in disgust, Harry made for the door. "Says you! I'm going to get her now."

"Oh no you won't." Angel caught him by the back of his collar, spinning him around. "Leave her be. It's not our place to meddle"

"Dry up! That's our sister," Harry sneered, trying to shake loose.

Sighing heavily, Angel let go. "Look, I know what I'm doing." Not meeting Harry's cold stare, he added, "Trust me; she'll be different tomorrow."

Harry sized him up before relenting. "If she isn't, I'm taking a crack at it... And then maybe one at you." The young man balled his fist, punching his other palm. "'Night"

Surprised by the threat, Angel watched with mixed feelings as his little brother headed to bed. Perhaps telling Harry the truth now would have been better.

..................

The kisses the two shared inflamed them both. Velvety-soft lips moving skillfully over the like. The girls had become breathless and dizzy with desire.

Hours passed, and Buffy felt as if she might explode. "Faith," the blond pushed gently at the brunette. "Let me up."

"Nahh.." Faith resisted, reluctant for the intoxicating experience to end. Delicately, she pressed the older girl back. "Shhh… not done yet, gorgeous."

Lowering her mouth to Buffy's, she nibbled lightly on the well kissed lips while running a hand up along Buffy's the inner thigh. "Jus' let me," Faith whispered, caressing under Buffy's nightgown. It wasn't long before she reached her goal.

Buffy gasped when Faith's fingers skimmed across her moistened panties.

The reaction only intrigued the brunette further.

"That's it, B," Faith breathed against her companion's neck, strumming her fingers faster over Buffy's heated sex. "Just lemme touch…I promise not to tell."

Gripping Faith tightly, Buffy could do little more than nod. She should be stopping her, but couldn't gather the will to do so. Faith's ardor alone was so arousing. Hearing the heavy breathing and groans of delight only increased Buffy's appetite for more.

"Mmm Faithy," the blond whimpered as the youngster's fingers slipped past the elastic of her underpants and under the thin cotton material.

Encountering a flood of wetness, Faith hesitated, slightly shocked. Should Buffy be completely soaked down there? Most of the info the teenager had was due to Xander's descriptions, but he hadn't been specific in that regard.

Buffy hissed her approval, unaware of what came next, but no longer interested in preventing it. As long it pleased Faith, she was game.

The second Faith's hand entered her panties they had rounded third base. There couldn't be too much further to go now and they'd be doing it. At least that's what Buffy believed.

And as the brunette stroked her, rubbing her clit and sliding her fingers between Buffy's lower lips, the little blond became more convinced that they should continue. They should go all the way. She loved Faith so offering herself to her made perfect sense.

Grasping Faith's shoulders, Buffy moved against the wonderful sensations. Her lack of experience left her little to compare with, but Buffy recognized Faith was good…very, very good.

"Ahhh yessss."

Listening to the moans of encouragement, Faith took the next step with the tenderest of touches.

"Oh my gosh!" Buffy's eyes momentarily widened. They were definitely going all the way. Gulping in some air, she held still as she stared at her companion. It hurt.

Faith gauged Buffy's reactions carefully, mindful to be gentle. When the little blond began to move again she gradually introduced another digit into Buffy's tight passage. Pumping slowly in and out, she allowed the blond to adjust before pulling her up into a sitting position. With Buffy straddling her lap, Faith gazed at her and grinned. She got to be Buffy's first.

Staring back in amazement, Buffy rocked her hips faster as her pain transformed into pleasure. Each thrust caused delicious friction. The palm brushing over her clitoris…fingers impaling her so intimately.

"Wanna see you," the brunette mumbled, removing her hand and fumbling to yank down the panties.

The tearing sound wasn't enough to dissuade either girl as Faith freed the blond from the remnants of her tiny white cotton panties. "Off..take this off too."

Obediently, the older girl lifted her arms and let her nightie be stripped away.

Completely nude, Buffy's cheeks reddened as Faith looked her over.

"Geez, you're the cat's pajamas, B." Eager to reassure, Faith tilted Buffy's chin so their eyes met. "Perfect, like I imagined."

Buffy smiled as Faith leaned forward to lock lips with her again. This time when Faith's fingers entered her there was no discomfort.

Moaning, she clasped the younger girl to her and focused on the talented hand cupping and caressing her sex. It felt incredible. Every ounce of tension left Buffy's limbs, and a syrupy warmth enveloped her.

"Mmmnnn Faithyyy," Buffy whispered, falling forward giddly. She rested her cheek on Faith's shoulder, laying weakly against her. Their lovemaking had reached its obvious climax.

Dimly, Buffy realized she should reciprocate and clumsily attempted to unbutton Faith's shirt.

"No."

Faith removed her fingers and eased the petite girl from her.

"But-"

"Next time."

Consenting wordlessly, Buffy allowed herself to be laid down. Her eyelashes fluttered and her breathing eventually slowed. She felt as if she were going to melt right through the sheets.

With a sigh, the blond reclined, trustingly closing her eyes. In her mind, she was forever Faith's girl now. She banished any thoughts of Harry from her brain, telling herself she'd make everything right tomorrow. For the moment it was her and Faith's happy time and nothing was going to intrude.

Gazing at the golden, toned body beneath her Faith sucked in a breath. Buffy was stunning. Even more so wearing this new look of satisfaction.

Curious, Faith raised her hand to her nose. They smelled sweet, still sticky with Buffy's juices. Before Faith could think twice about it, she licked her fingers.

Buffy peeked in time to catch her. "Faithy, no! You shouldn't do that." She slapped the brunette's hand away but not quick enough. Faith had gotten a taste.

"Sorry B," the brunette lied. She wasn't sorry. Soon after Buffy had fallen asleep, she placed the fingers in her mouth and sucked them, savoring the delectable flavor.

…………

Mrs. Summers climbed the stairs, mindful not disturb anyone. It was far too early to expect her daughter to be awake. Buffy liked to rise late on Saturdays.

Joyce's intention was simply to retrieve a dress for ironing. Buffy had a date with Harry in the evening.

Quietly, Mrs. Summers turned the knob. A small sneeze halted her. Doggone it, Joyce thought in irritation, Buffy must have slept with the window open again. Entering the room hastily, Mrs. Summers walked straight to the window and closed it.

Turning to chastise her daughter, the woman was caught entirely off guard. Reflexively she covered her mouth, stifling a cry of shock.

Sleeping without a stitch on was her daughter draped over Faith. What the two had been doing might have been debatable were Buffy's torn panties not resting near Joyce's feet. Bending, Mrs. Summers picked them up. The telltale blood stain left little else in question.

Horrified, she dropped the item and stepped from the room, closing the door.

Buffy yawned and stretched, casting her eyes around the room. She could have sworn she'd heard something. Must have been a false alarm she decided, tightening her arms around Faith. A lazy smile curled her lips as she nuzzled Faith's neck.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 1 Part Six

Part Six

Buffy's body felt almost inconsequentially small in her arms. Resting her cheek against the silky golden locks, Faith held her a few more minutes before whispering, "I gotta go."

No response nor did Buffy budge.

Faith lay patiently, aware of the pliant breasts that pressed softly against her with each tiny sigh from her friend.

"Come on. It's gettin' late…your parents--"

Grumbling, the blonde finally lifted her head.

"About time." Faith grinned at her. "Lazy..but a real looker."

"Hey!"

Buffy pouted when the brunette chuckled and rose from the bed.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

"Nope. I need to hurry. I'll probably get an earful as it is."

Faith hopped on one foot, trying to keep her balance as she hastily put on her shoes.

Discouraged, Buffy fretfully asked, "When will I see you again?"

"Tonight. That is, if you want." Faith smirked. "Is it a date?" Buffy nodded enthusiastically.

"Okey-dokey then, babe." Faith exited with a silly salute, leaving the blond giggling as she climbed out the window.

Spotting Mr. Summers on the porch, Faith scurried up over the roof and shimmied down the trellis in back instead.

Hank walked further into the yard and looked. He distinctly heard a loud thud and some swearing.

Scampering from the house was his daughter's favorite neighbor. Mr. Summers watched curiously as the girl sprinted off.

……..

Buffy literally beamed as she entered the room. "Morning Daddy-O," she gleefully squeaked, turning to hug him.

Hank raised his eyebrows at his wife who glanced away uncomfortably.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" The blonde took her chair at the breakfast table. "A cup of Joe, please."

"Buffy, what's gotten into you?"

"Whatever it is, I like it," Hank interjected, pulling his darling daughter onto his lap. "She's been so sad lately. This is like a breath of fresh air."

Exasperated, Mrs. Summers tossed down her dish towel and turned toward the stove.

"Hank, I wish Buffy would spend less time in the lab. I could use a hand around here." She scraped the eggs onto their plates. "Buffy will certainly need skills beyond math and science for when Harry and her finally settle down."

The teenager tensed up, lowering her eyes at the mention of Harry.

Easing his daughter off his lap, Hank turned toward his wife. "Let's wait until the young man proposes and our daughter says yes, shall we? I'm not so eager to marry my little girl off and neither should you."

"That's not the issue, Hank. Stop spoiling her! We have to teach Buffy life isn't so accommodating."

Hank angrily rose from the table. "We're not discussing this. Buffy's going to continue working with me, if you want help with menial tasks call your father. I'm sure he'll send a staff of servants."

Gently, he guided the teary-eyed blonde from the room.

"And just where do you two think you're going?!" Joyce yelled after them.

"The diner!"

A loud door slam followed her husband's furious shout.

Depressed, the fading beauty sat heavily in a chair. 'What had she done?' Covering her face, she began to cry.

"Hello?...Anyone home?" Harry slowly came around the corner. "Mrs. Summers!" Filled with worry, he rushed to older woman's side. "What happened?"

To be continued


	7. Chapter 1 Part Seven

Part Seven

Whistling a tune, Faith wandered into town with a pocket full of change and a plan. She would treat her girl to the best. Anything Buffy wanted from now on, she'd give...somehow.

"Top of the morning," Faith greeted the owner cheerfully as she entered the flower shop.

"What can I do for you Faithy?"

Stopping at the counter she plunked down a handful of coins, courtesy of big brother Angel. "Somethin' swell."

……..

"Buffy!" Harry gestured frantically at the couple in the eatery, even tapping the pane until he had their attention.

Mortified, the adolescent glanced down at her runny eggs. What had begun as the best day of her life was quickly taking a turn for the worse.

Hank noted his daughter's dismay.

"Would you like me to send him away?"

"No, daddy. Harry means well."

"Yes he does, sweetheart." Hank barely finished the sentiment before the boy descended upon them.

Bending to hug Buffy, Harry flipped around a chair and took a seat. "So what was all the fuss?" He nodded politely at Mr. Summers.

"Harry." The older man acknowledged, with some sympathy.

"Why all the long faces?"

Here was her chance. A chance to be straight with a boy who had done nothing but worship her. Only when Buffy glanced around at the onlookers and then her father, her confession perished. The teenager had yet to learn the adage about good intentions.

"It's nothing. Mother just wants me to spend more time doing housework."

"Really?" Harry tilted his head, studying his beloved with some doubt. "By the way she was acting, it seemed serious."

Hank cleared his throat and stood up. "Dear, I'm going to pay our tab. I'll see you at the lab."

Once Mr. Summers was out of range, Harry continued. "Your mom almost gave the impression that there was another fella." He hesitated. "Buffy, tell me there isn't."

Closing her eyes briefly, the blond answered honestly, "There isn't."

"Hallelujah!" Harry exclaimed, lifting her to her feet. "You know, for a second my heart stopped just now. I don't know what I'd have done if you'd said there was another."

"Killed him!" A patron blurted snickering and spurring on the crowd of intrigued viewers.

"Yeah, Har. She's your girl. Show the bum your fist."

A clamor among the group had started, ending with clapping and a chant. "Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her."

…….

Faith kicked at a can, strolling lazily toward home. She was carrying a bouquet of fresh cut flowers, selected especially for Buffy. Wouldn't her princess be thrilled, she thought as she sniffed the arrangement. Clem definitely had outdone himself.

"Kiss her!"

"Harry, kiss her!"

"Kiss your girl!"

The excited ruckus had filtered from the establishment, drawing the average passerby to gawk.

Inquisitive like the rest, Faith squeezed her way through the throng and pressed up against the window.

Shrugging at their audience, Harry scooped the green-eyed beauty into his arms. "Let's give 'em a show then," he whispered.

Using a technique he'd seen only in movies, the young man gracefully guided Buffy back before swooping down to kiss her.

Hoots and cheers filled the air, indicating an overwhelming approval.

Faith stared, completely stunned by the pain of betrayal.

"Hey Faith!...Faithy." Xander yanked her sleeve. "Heck, I've been hollering for ya." Agitated by her blank expression, he motioned toward the other children. "We need another for stickball."

"Huh?" The raven-haired youngster glanced from the scene inside to the kids waiting. "Fine. I could go for whacking something with a stick."

Xander peeked in before following. "What's that about?"

Faith ignored him, focusing all her strength on maintaining some composure.

 "And who are those for?" He pointed to the flowers.

"No one." Faith sniped, tossing the bouquet into the gutter. "Now stop squawking, willya!"

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 1 Part Eight

Part Eight

United States - still 1936

(For those who've lost track of their ages, Buffy is almost 17 and Faith is a few days shy of 15. Yes, they're young but they were pretty damn young on the show too..)

Buffy firmly pushed at the boy when he attempted a second kiss. "Harry, everyone's looking."

"Yep. We're the bees knees, baby." He grinned rakishly. "Ain't it grand?"

"No, it most certainly is not!" She picked up her handbag in a fit. "I want to go home!"

A few customers laughed, some even muttered uh-oh.

"I don't get it. Why the fuss?"

The pair emerged from the restaurant, crossing the street approximately where Faith had.

"Nifty! Look at what some hothead pitched," Harry smirked, spotting the pretty flowers. He hurried to retrieve the bunch. "Must of cost some fool a few clams."

"You better not dare offer me those!"

"I wasn't... wouldn't."  With a sputter, Harry dropped the bouquet and chased after his attractive companion. "Buff, what's got you so balled up?"

Letting out a weary huff, she turned to face him. "For starters that Valentino routine. What was that about?!" She poked his shoulder indignantly. "You and Faith are so much alike sometimes. You'll be the death of me! Always making me crazy!"

"Wha-what?" Harry mouthed, shaking his head and stepping back.

"No you don't!" The petite blond advanced on him. "Neither of you are innocent. You know what you're doing when you do it. Both of you with all that charm and your gorgeous eyes and perfect smiles...then there's the clever little quips. I can't take it." She stamped her foot. "It's unfair! How's a girl supposed to resist?!"

"Uh-not sure." His baffled expression quickly dissolved her anger.

Still searching for the correct words, she instead finished with a frustrated grunt. "Eww! You're so...Grrr!"

"Doll, don't blow." He held up his hands.

"That! That right there! Don't call me doll and don't be so sweet!"

"Ok. I won't call you doll."

Buffy guiltily lowered her eyes. "Harry, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have taken your ring." She'd begun to cry. Tugging frantically at the item, she struggled to pull the ring off. "I didn't want to ruin things between us. I'm so, sooo sorry." She sobbed. "I can't be with you. I love you but--"

"Nuh-uh! No way! Not here." He stopped her from removing the ring. "Think about it. You're just worn from squabbling with your mom," Harry reasoned, draping his arm around her. "We'll take a break."

Xander witnessed the outburst, intrigued. Slowly he bent to snatch the well struck ball from the dirt.

Seeing their classmate staring, Harry hurried Buffy along.

Soon the conversation grew too muffled to make out. Xander simply stood watching the couple until they turned the corner.

Faith's shouts gradually filtered through his haze.

"We got scored on 'cause of you," The brunette admonished, ripping the ball from his hand. "Goof, loiter on your own time!"

Xander gazed stupidly at the good-looking girl before him. He was tempted to ask for the low down but figured Faith might deck him.

"Damn, you're lucky I like you, Harris," Faith muttered, dragging him back toward the game. Her friend seemed lost. Little did she know Xander's mind had grown completely preoccupied with thoughts of Buffy and Faith together....naked.

"Listen." Faith slugged Xander's shoulder. "Follow my lead and we'll win." She grabbed the bat and went to the plate. Tapping the stick to the ground, the brunette boasted, "Better back up, kiddies. I'm what you call a natural."

.............

Buffy sat dressed in her snazziest clothes, wearing a brand new perfume, and as much make-up as any mother would allow. She was waiting for Faith. Everything she'd done that day was in anticipation of their date.

...........

Faith stormed into the house, disregarding both brothers as she headed for her bedroom.

"You missed supper." Harry said, nudging open her door.

"Beat it, double-crosser!" Faith snapped, shoving him.

"What the heck?!" Angrily, he pushed his sister to the wall. "Don't futz around. I'm not in the mood for it." He sniffed her and scowled, "Jeepers, you smell like a gin joint."

"Lay off!" Ducking, she butted her head into his chest and knocked him off balance, then punched him. "Screwy bastard!" Faith cursed, clipping Harry in the nose.

With a howl, the young man stumbled back, clutching his face. Angel rushed in to haul the youngest from the room, ignoring her screams and protests.

"Let me at him! I'm gonna clobber him! Harry, you're a dirty, rotten, sneaky dog. Ratfaced fuc--"

"That's plenty!" Angel shouted, shaking the girl. "Not another syllable."

The brunette harrumphed while Angel spoke. "Apologize. I want you to apologize to Harry."

Faith sneered at her sibling, despite his bloody nose, she felt he'd got off light.

"I don't get women. Not at all." Harry choked, taking the handkerchief Angel offered. "You're nuts. Raving loons!" The boy swore, exiting the house.

Angel turned to his sister. "So you're willing to hurt Harry for her?"

The question sobered Faith slightly. She lowered fists.

"Didn't think so," Angel remarked, stepping aside to let her by.

To Be Continued


End file.
